There are many times when a hand tool is used and the object it is to be used on is just out of reach of the user. At that time the user can get a stepladder, stand on a chair or put the tool he is using on a pole in order to extend his reach. An example of putting the tool on a pole is in the case of a paint roller which is screwed on to the end of an extension pole so that the user can stand on the floor and paint up to the ceiling. There are situations to where simply adding the tool to the end of the pole is not useful enough. An example would be someone is trying to paint the top edge of a door molding and the door molding is more than six feet in the air. The paint brush or roller might not be able to be turned to reach the top edge of a door molding such as this. Similarly, the paint may need to be applied to the edge of decking material. A user could reach over the railing of the deck and a paint brush on an extension pole would reach the edge of the deck, but not at an angle which would be useful for painting the edge of the deck. What is needed in this and many other uses of tools is a tool holder which articulates, under the control of the user. A tool holder which is adjustable is not sufficient because the tool may need to be at different angles for different parts of the job.
Another example of a tool being used at the end of a pole in order to change the position of the tool is when a camera is placed on the end of a pole for use. This sometimes occurs when a person has a video camera attached to a hiking pole, and he wants to use the hiking pole to get additional distance from himself, or height above himself for a better angle of the video. Just attaching a camera to the end of a hiking pole or other pole accomplishes something, but it would be much more useful if the user could readily cause the tool holder, in this case a camera holder, to be rotated. This rotation could be utilized in order to get a panoramic view, or to change the angle at which the camera is placed. Satisfying these needs for movement of a tool in a tool holder is the object of the present technology.